1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Also, OLEDs can provide full color images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
A driving principle of an organic light-emitting device having such a structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode pass through the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode pass through the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. The holes and electrons are recombined with each other in the emission layer to generate excitons. Then, the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.